


A Little Warmth

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored Week of Winter 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: Corvo finds himself struggling to adjust to Dunwall's frigid winters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Dishonored Week of Winter 2016](http://carvedwhalebones-events.tumblr.com/tagged/dishonored-week-of-winter-2016) event. 
> 
> **Tumblr Link to Story:** [[x]](http://carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com/post/155307224978/imagine-corvo-still-new-to-dunwall-when-winter)  
>  **Tumblr URL:** [carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com](http://carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com)

Throughout the seven months he has assumed the role of Royal Protector, Corvo struggles in his transition. 

He’s not well-versed of the procedures of Dunwall court, only receiving a verbal crash course before and during his boat ride to Gristol. Corvo’s ignorance painfully began to show come the third month of his stay at Dunwall Tower. Some gestures meant as a sign of respect to Jessamine he perceived as a threat, having crushed Lord Bunting’s nose in an effort to subdue. Bunting only gave a queer sort of sound and Lady Jessamine gawked with the rest of the crowd. He thought himself ruined, embarrassed for himself and the news the Duke will receive of his actions. Instead, behind closed doors, he found Jessamine laughing and terribly amused. 

Corvo tells himself it’s relief that he is not in trouble that has his heart jumping in his throat. 

His constant dilemma and unending struggle is figuring out how best to accompany Lady Jessamine. He tries to be her shadow when she walks, but he can’t quite get her pace right. Sometimes they stumble upon the other or she’ll have to keep on turning back to address him, teasing him that she has developed a creak in her neck from it. 

Jessamine is the one to order him to walk beside her, waving her hand in dismissal when he tries to explain how strategically unwise that is. She won’t have it. 

Corvo can’t help but sneak glances her way every minute or so, still unsure of how to move. Should he be one step slower than her so she can lead? Should he be constantly looking ahead? Or looking all over? Should he switch sides every half hour? It’s his reoccurring source of grief and the first thing that greets him ever morning with her majesty's daily walks around the garden. 

Jessamine, once again, takes pity on him and they use that time to learn each other’s strides. She’s a forgiving teacher, laughing in the morning air and tapping at his hip with her finger when they move out of sync. There his heart goes, jumping in his throat as heat colors his neck. He blames his nerves. 

It takes those seven months until they can move in harmony, the realization thrilling when he could walk beside her without glancing at her feet. When The Month of High Cold rolls in, however, Corvo finds himself struggling to remain by her side. His bones feel stiff, his hands shake, lips are chapped, and the cold nips him everywhere. Corvo regrets his polite dismissal of having a winter coat designed for him, finding it indulgent. His uniform should suffice, thinking nothing of Gristol and its winters. Now, Jessamine’s morning walks are a sheer test of will and nerves. 

Corvo is occupied thinking of the fireplace in his room during a particularly freezing morning around the garden. A tap on his hip has him returning to Jessamine, startled and ashamed at himself for being lost in his thoughts. 

“I asked,” Jessamine repeats herself, a knowing smirk on her lips, “if you were cold.” 

Corvo wills a brief smile and shakes his head. 

“The teeth chattering and the shivering is just for show, then?” she teases, but her words belly concern. 

Corvo shakes his head, again, embarrassed, “Apologies, Lady Jessamine.” 

He turns his gaze back to the path before them, listening to the young Empress huff next to him. They say nothing on their second round around the garden and a quick glance at the young woman next to him reveals nothing. He can’t be certain if he upset her or not, but he discreetly focuses on rubbing warmth into his gloved hands to will his shivering away.

It’s only when they take a turn around the frigid rosebushes does Jessamine come to a halt. Corvo is quick to stop, shooting her a questioning look. She doesn’t answer him, instead her own gloved fingers undoing the top of her coat to fish out the minx fur scarf wrapped around her neck. Only then does she motion for him to come closer, making an exasperated sound when he doesn’t bend down. 

“You’re too tall, Corvo. Lean forward — no, no, I will not hear it,” she coaxes, quickly cutting in when the Lord Protector opens his mouth in protest. He does as asked, leaning forward and feeling her wrap the warm fur around his throat, tucking it into the high collar of his jacket. He’s immediately grateful for the warmth that cradles his neck and chin, Jessamine’s perfume tickling his nose. 

Corvo goes to protest — weakly, this time — but Jessamine is shaking her head. 

“Listen to me, Corvo,” she instructs, fixing the collar of his jacket before taking a step back to admire her work. “When you are not doing well, I’m not doing well. There is a reason why you walk beside me, not behind me,” Jessamine reminds before making a gesture for the two of them to continue on their walk. 

Corvo is dumbfounded, taking a moment before he recognizes the gesture she is giving. He is quick to fall in step next to her, mind swimming with incomprehensible thoughts and words. He finds himself mumbling thanks into the borrowed scarf, heat resurfacing on his cheeks when he catches a smile on Jessamine’s lips. His heart leaps into his throat and Corvo’s not sure what to blame it on this time.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
